


Thursday Night

by xItIsWhatItIsx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, sherlock femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xItIsWhatItIsx/pseuds/xItIsWhatItIsx
Summary: A brief one shot about a typical night in the household of Eurus & Irene





	Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about the awesome chemistry Eurus and Irene would have, so I decided to start writing about them. This is my first attempt at fanfic, so any kind of constructive criticism and advice is more than welcome. :)

A scream filled the air. The sound of shouts and footsteps, fast approaching, followed. Then, a gun shot. In the dimly lit room, Eurus was smiling. This was always her favourite part.

Irene gasped. “That’s… _atrocious_! That poor woman –“

Eurus hissed and Irene fell silent. As always, she would just have to wait in silence until it was over. And yet, this time she couldn’t bear it any longer.

“I mean, just look at her. Hasn’t she suffered enough?” Irene asked.

She ducked to the side as an object flew through the near dark, aimed at her head. It missed her by mere inches and landed on the ground behind her with a muffled thud. Her reflexes had always been quick – but so was her temper: “Eurus! How many times do I need to tell you? These pillows were expensive!”

“How many times do _I_ need to tell _you_ – no talking during the _X Files_!”, Eurus snapped back.

The credits appeared on screen, Mulder and Scully had survived another extraterrestrial adventure.

“Whatever was I thinking when I introduced you to that show?” Irene sighed.

Eurus moved closer to her on the couch, her long hair brushing against Irene’s arm. She rested her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Why, something brilliant, as always,” she whispered.

Irene glanced at her from the side. “I know exactly what you’re doing,” she said, wanting to sound stern, but not succeeding at it. She couldn’t keep the smile from forming on her lips as she uttered these words.

“And I know that you know what I’m doing,” Eurus replied, her breath warm against Irene’s neck. “The important question is, am I successful with it?”

Irene inhaled deeply. She turned her head and rested her forehead against that of Eurus, their faces so close together now that her girlfriend’s big blue eyes seemed to merge into one. “Fine!” she exclaimed, “one more episode”.

A bright smile appeared on Eurus’ face. She kissed Irene and jumped up from the couch. “I’ll get the next round of hot chocolate then!” In the doorway of the living room Eurus turned around again. “I take it you wouldn’t oppose a dash of amaretto this time?”

“Why, you truly are an era-defining genius,” Irene smirked. “I don’t think I could survive another one of Scully’s outfits otherwise. They clearly didn’t pay Gillian Anderson enough…I mean, those shoulder pads alone must have traumatized her for a lifetime.”

Back on the couch and boozy hot chocolate in hand, Eurus took the remote control and pressed play. As Eurus whistled along to the _X Files_ theme, Irene couldn’t help but look at her and smile again. She leaned closer against the woman she loved, felt the soft fabric of Eurus’ pyjamas against her skin, and thought that maybe sentiment wasn’t a chemical defect after all.


End file.
